v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-37839624-20190207200420/@comment-37839624-20190207210843
Here is the summary: 1. Don't start running. The sooner and faster you get points, the more fake players are added and the more points they have. Start to play later on the day and hope the real ppl in your group act likewise. 2. Be patient and open Heavenly Coffers not right away in the first days. Wait also for the quests in which you need duplicates. The 2nd exclusive card out the Heavenly Coffer is the one that counts. It's usually only available and more available later on in the Event. 3. Check all the quests '''before you decide what to level and what to open. Probably the questline will be the same as before. You don't want to instantly finish all quests all together. That is why I pushed the 'renew' button on my duels' page, so I could a have a choice when to finish a quest. At that moment I didn't know that going back to Novice League would diminish the duplicates from Silver and Gold boxes just as the Chests drastically. '''4. Opening chests gives you extra points. 4 for Bronze Chests, 8 for Silver, 16 for Epic and 32 for Legendary Chest. Since the more expensive Chests also take proportionally much more time to open, it's best to save Legendary Chests before the Event and Bronze Chests during the Event. Except when you got to sleep, it's better to have a Silver or Epic chests. You choose your Chests by using the above table. In the first 2 Events having more slots and hence opening more chests was a big advantage. I got to 20-50 place a couple of times at the end of the Event just because I had 7 slots at the time. But today it's not a very big advantage. That might change ofcourse. What benefit is there to gain from opening Chests? In the next table I put the points that you might get, depending on how many slots you have. Each slot could get you 128 points (24 hours devided by 0.75 multiplied by 4 points). The Bronze Chests gives 4 points in 45 minutes, that's the best rate. So 128 points, that is if you need no time to win a duel and get the next chest (and skip the duels that give you silver/epic/legendary chests) and if you pay somebody that will keep doing this while you sleep (or sleep 15 minutes every 45 minutes, which will make you either suicidal or psychotic, so I advice against it). The actual limit would be 124 points, since losing only 45 minutes in a day between opening the chest, skip fights that you don't want and selecting the fight you do want, would be a world record anyway. If you take into account that you need some sleep, say 8 hours. The 16 hours you are awake could give you 84 points. At night you can have a silver chest or an epic chest. In case of the silver chests you get 8 points, in case of the epic chests, you get 16 points, but you loose 4 hours which is a potential 20 points. Besides getting to the epic chests takes a lot of time (my record to move through the list to get 4 Legendary chests is 32 minutes for the 129 duels, so depending on your place on the list it takes up to 14 minutes if you are at spot 65, to get to the next Epic chest. If you got a slow computer or connection it could take longer). So stay with the silver chests, unless you sleep 12 hours or go to work 12 hours. Maximum would be 92 points a slot. Let's make that for sanity's sake 70 points. And if you need to work or do other things, I suppose 52 points is very good already (I am aware this is totally fictive). During the last Event I was able to get about 300-500 points for 10 slots, depending on if I had to work or do a lot of social things. So during the Event: if you get 105 cups from 200 rubies and you are still with 4, 5 or maybe even 6 slots, then you should always invest your rubies into slots. Unless you really need that cups in the last seconds of the day. That one extra slot will give you about 52 cups extra every day. If you really put your time in it maybe 70 or even more. Besides if you have more slots, you can stack more chests. As I wrote before: 11 legendary chests equals 352 points. Imagine you get >1000 points on the first day only from opening chests! (but then you have to open all your chests at the beginning, the fake accounts go crazy and you need 7700 points for place 50, not a good idea...) 5. Avoid the first day. This is possible. You need 2 accounts, or you check the forums all days before you open your browsergame. The first 2 Events had a counter in hours from the start. When you devide that by 24 you can check whether your event is over before or after 1 am (West-European winter time) or 2 am (West-European summer time). What you want is that it's after the reset time (with an extra hour or so for playing). So you will have an extra day at the end. Ofcourse you loose the first day, but that's mostly a crazy day. In the X-mas event this was not the case, it was fixed. When I saw '6 days till end' in the Light Event I assumed they abandoned this but in the end it turned up that my 3 accounts all had diffferent ending times (depending on when I started). So you can change the beginning and thus end. It depends on when you open your browser. Probably the last day is much better then the first day, maybe you can even wait a few days, but I haven't tested that. The later you start, the less players are running (not taken into account the bots). To do so you either park an account when you expect the Event to start and check with another account if it's opened. Then you open your parked account after the reset at 1 or 2 am, but make sure you wait another hour just so you have a chance to open your coffers before the tournament is really over. If you have only one account, just check if the forum talk about the event. It's a bit tricky because you need to park an account so only do it if you got enough resources, or do it if you want some weaker accounts to get the mythic cards. 6. Be prepaired or pay. You can have all cards without investing real money if you play smart and are well prepaired, and you need a little luck. In the first 2 Events my 2nd and 3rd account were still in forest and without Temptress. They never had any Mythic Event cards. Only now one of them got Zariel. The account where I pay a litte every now and then gets all cards. I even got the Bone Talker on my first account that was just in the 2nd week of playing. That makes you wonder, doesn't it? In the X-mas event I could stay in top 20 overall with the account I pay for, but the other 2 didn't make top 500 and couldn't have done so even with 1m gold and about 800 rubies. Even though our deck level is also important, in the X-mas event even more because of the chapters, I still think that unpaid accounts are somehow discriminated. So if you are a beginner and don't have a high deck level, probably the only way to get the Mythics is to pay a little.